Predator Vs Metroid
by master-of-the-battles
Summary: Predators visit SR388
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Metroid is an official trade mark of Nintendo and it's original creator.**

**Predator is a copyrighted character and is owned by it's original creator.**

**This Fanfic is not to be sold to anyone.**

Metroid Vs Predator.

Chapter one: The Hunters' Journey

30 years before the birth of Samus Aran, the Galactic Federation had just come into existance. Many star systems were still unknown to them, they had just discovered planet Zebes and it's bird-like inhabitance, the Chozo. Not even the space pirates had made themselves known in the galaxy yet. Deep in the dark recesses of space, there is a still unknown planet, and will not be discovered for another 52 years, by the Galactic Federation at least. What we now now as planet SR-388, a baren waste-land of a planet riddled with trecherous caverns and mysterious creatures, was also at one point known to a different race of highly intelligent beings. This planet was known to them as the condemned lands. One of thier kind had crash-landed onto planet SR-388, had transmitted a distress beacon but only a day after was cut off, and never heard from again. This lead the beings to wonder what was on that planet and, being the warrior race that they are, sent a band of younger hunters to scout the planet. They too were never heard from again, but they sent a final transmition to thier home planet just before thier deaths, it showed the inexperienced hunters being slaughtered by some kind of large, airborne, parasitic life form.

Instead of discouraging the race from ever returning, it enticed them to find these creatures and take them as mighty trophies for the hunt. Five, much more experienced warriors have embarked to planet SR-388. The human species has encoutered these hunters as well, on a few occasions. They were officially dubbed "Predator" by the humans. The five hunters sleep in stasis tubes as they make thier way to the condemned lands.

The tubes have markings, naming each of the hunters: "Tarkon", "Gorgok", "Morg", "Uenthak" and the eldest of the five "Archon". The five predators are already wearing thier protective armor and face masks, and are already equipped with their most advanced weaponry. After seeing the transmittion of thier fallen comrads, they werent about to take any chances. Each of their armor and weapons are basically the same, but they are also each quite different in design.

Tarkon's armor is very pointy and sharp, covering most of his body, wanting to prevent the parasites from latching onto his body, while well protected, he is also greatly hindered by the heavier armor and is equipped with mostly long range weapons, such as the speargun, plasma cannon, and of course the single shoulder mounted laser turret which remains in the inactive position, locked into Tarkon's back.

Gorgok is quite the opposite of Tarkon, his armor being smaller and lighter, which allows him to be more agile. Accordingly he is eqquiped with mostly melee weaponry, the double sided pike, elongated wrist blades on each arm, the high speed net gun, but just the same with Tarkon and the rest of the predators, he too has a shoulder mounted laser turret.

The predator, Morg, seems to have a balance between melee weaponry and long range projectile weapons, as does his counterpart, Uenthak. The eldest, and largest of the five, Archon, has every weapon the other predators have, incuding a few of his own, the sharp, high speed throwing disc, and a satchel of fifty, small but extremely powerful bombs. All of the predators are also equipped with a light bending system which allows them to appear invisible in certain spectrums of light, and thier masks also have seven different light spectrum filters installed, to allow them to see any invisible enemies.

They've been in stasis for nearly a week now, thier stealthy cruiser drifting towards its target at near light speed, they have finally arrived at the star system in which the planet is located. The computers send signals to the stasis pods, telling them to open, which they do, the doors opening, the icy cold air rushing out with a loud hiss. The predators remain in stasis while the doors are open, until a bright red light hits each of them from above, quickly defrosting them. The first to awaken is Morg, a soft purr coming from him as he lifts his arm out of the tube, then steps out. Uenthak follows, slowly walking out of the tube with a soft growl. Tarkon and Gorgok arent too far behind as they step out of the tube growling and purring, each of them brushing the frosty slush off of thier bodies. Archon finally awakens, and slowly steps out of his tube, beads of melted ice dripping down his dreadlocks, the other Predators place thier fist on thier chest as Archon steps before them, remaining still until Archon returns the gesture.

They begin to test thier weapons, extending and retracting thier wristblades, swinging thier pikes about, checking to see if thier plasma cannons are fully charged and swivel all 360 degrees on thier shoulders. After a good five minutes of cheking themselves, they hear a soft beeping from one of the computer consoles, indicating that they have entered orbit of planet SR-388. They head off into another room, where each one enters another seprate set of tubes, these not being stasis tubes, however.

The doors close on them, then a second door which closes the room in which the tubes are kept. A small chute opens quickly under thier tubes, and they are lauched out with great force, down towards the planet. A few moments later, they enter the planet's acrid atmosphere, and the pods deploy a set of stabilizer wings as the fall further and further towards the planet. The bottom of the pods begin to glow red from the friction of atmospheric entry, they pass thru green clouds of gas, almost a mile down before they finally hit the ground with a thunderous crash, each of the pods creating a small crater as they stand upright, implanted into the ground. A moment later, the doors on each pod open with a mechanical whirring noise, the predators step out and climb up the craters, meeting each other on a large rock. Archon looks around, the ship had launched them to the place where thier fallen comrads' last transmition took place, oddly there was absolutely nothing left of thier ship or equipment. In the distance he sees a large mountainm riddled with large caverns. He looks at the other predators and growls softly, as if to say "lets go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Metroid is an official trade mark of Nintendo and it's original creator.**

**Predator is a copyrighted character and is owned by it's original creator.**

**This Fanfic is not to be sold to anyone.**

Metroid Vs Predator.

Chapter 2: Decsent into the Mountain Caverns

After a good hour or so of trudging through the desolate landscape, the five predators make it to the steep, cavernous mountain range, the jagged peaks looking like frozen, earthen flames, and the cave entrance riddled with stalagtites and stalagmites, looking like a mouth of a great beast. The predators start to climb up the mountain face, toward the cave wall, gripping the sharp rocks carefully, although they were hardy warriors, the didnt want to take the risk of making thier presence known with even a single drop of thier glowing green blood. The five make it into the cave one by one, Archon making it in first, extending his arm and pulling the others into the cave with him.

All five predators now stand on the cliff entrance of the large cavern, they scan the depth of it with the visors embeded into their face masks, growling and purring as they read the information brought to them. Many different creatures inhabit the cave's depths, most of which seem harmless, but a faint radiation emminates from all of the creatures, effectively making them untouchable. The warriors begin to walk down into the cave, the jagged rocks crackling and crumbling under thier feet, making them growl in frustration, wanting to stay quiet and hidden. Deeper they go, small cave dwelling insectoids crawl all over the cave walls and floor. The deeper they go, the more defensive and aggressive some of the insects get, eventually to the point where Morg slashes at one with his wrist blade.

Continuing down, the jagged floor starts to become a paved path, stone bricks carved into the cave, signs of some sort of primitive civilization, perhaps? The predators look around at thier changing surroundings, the cave walls becoming walls decorated with elegant hyrogliphs, Uenthak approaches one of the walls, eyeing the pictures carefully, seeing the bird-like humanoids carved into the walls, he starts to touch the carvings curiously, finding them stained with what looks to be blood.

He is interupted by Archon, calling him over to the rest of them, who stand in front of some sort of statue. Uenthak walks over and investigates the strange statue with them, it appears to be one of the bird-like humanoids, sitting with his head hanging, holding a glowing egg of some kind. Tarkon reaches for the egg, grabbing it in his immense hand, but unable to pull it free from the statue's grip. At his strongest pull, the statue only seems to tighten its grip, as if it were alive. Tarkon eventually gives up and releases the egg, growling in frustration. Archon, then scans the statue with his visor, after which the statue's eyes start to glow brightly, the predators back away in startlement, and point thier cannons at the statue. the glowing eyes start to project a hologram, the form of one of the bird-like people arises, standing almost as tall as them, after a moment of silence, the hologram starts to speak to the predators in thier own language.

"My friends, please let the relics alone, for they are meant for the chosen one, the one who will rid these caverns of evil, and reclaim it for the our race, the Chozo race. No one but the chozen one is a match for the danger that lies ahead, if you value your lives, leave now, and never return"

The chozo then lowers his head, and the hologram disappears, the statue's eyes fade from thier glow, until nothing is left. The five predators look at each other curiously, some having doubts about thier intentions, except Archon. He simply laughs at the warning, then turns away from it and continues down the path, the others follow him not too soon after. Gorgok catches up with Archon, and warns him not to allow arrogence influence his judgement, Archon scoffs in response and calls him a coward, Gorgok is stopped in his tracks at this derogitory remark, he then shakes his head and continues forth, something gives him the feeling that none of them will make it out of here alive.


End file.
